


teach me your ways (help me understand)

by lilaussieauthor



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gay, Kissing, Rexi, Smut, comp het, ruelexi, so so gay, what happened when rue taught Lexi to French kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor
Summary: pretty much what happens before, during, and after Rue tries to teach Lexi how to French kiss.





	teach me your ways (help me understand)

**Author's Note:**

> kind of prompt from @cuhlexah on twitter. or basically I have writers block for the rexi multi chap im writing so here’s a one shot! it accidentally became smut mainly because it’s late at night here and im kinda thirsty and bc zendaya and Maude so uh. yeah. happy reading!

“Wait so... you’re going to the formal with  who? ”

“His name is Tucker,” Lexi giggles, a light blush lighting up her cheeks. “I think I like him.”

In all honesty, she’s not sure she does. In fact, she’s not one hundred percent sure what liking someone  feels like. Lexi’s never had a crush like all of her friends seem to, never felt that apparent dizzy excitement to see someone like Maddy feels when she sees Nate or Kat used to feel with Daniel.

But she has to admit, she felt a slight twinge of  _ something  _ when Tucker asked her to the junior formal.

“Rue,” she asks, genuinely confused for a second. “What does a crush feel like?”

Rue shrugs. “I don’t know. Like... happy, I guess? Kinda floaty. Like you have something to look forward to, something that means the whole world to you.” Rue looks kind of quizzical, like she’s not even sure if she’s speaking the truth. “I think it’s kind of like waking up and knowing you have something to smile about every day. Like every night is Christmas Eve.”

Oh. Lexi doesn’t feel any of that. “I don’t think I have a crush on Tucker,” she admits with a confused frown. “I get more excited seeing you.” 

Rue grins lopsidedly. “Well, duh. Okay, well, have you ever had a crush on anyone else?”

Lexi purses her lips, trying to think back. “I don’t think so?” 

“Oh, well, that’s cool too,” Rue says flippantly. “So you’ve never gone out with anyone?”

“No.” Lexi’s not sure if this is a fact she should be embarrassed about or not. She tends to spend more time in the library and in her head than in the real world. She’s not always up to date with how she’s supposed to feel about everything. 

“Fair enough,” Rue nods. “Wait, but Lex - you’re going out with this Tucker dude tonight, right?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s going to want to kiss you.” Rue says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, says it like it doesn’t completely befuddle Lexi’s brain and make her feel way younger than fifteen.

“He is?”

“Of course. He’s a fifteen year old boy, he’ll be horny and think he’s turned on and he’ll kiss you.”

Lexi’s face folds into a frown. “But Rue, I don’t know  how to kiss.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Rue asks, picking at a fingernail as if she hasn’t just asked the most invading question of Lexi’s entire existence.

“Um. No?” Lexi has to remind herself that this is  Rue , that Rue won’t judge, that’s it’s cool. 

“Oh. Okay,” Rue giggles. “Um, you might need to learn.”

“How am I supposed to learn?” 

Rue shrugs. “I learnt from YouTube. Maybe we can try that?”

That seems like a dumb idea to Lexi, but she nods anyway, and watches as Rue flicks through her phone. “How... to... French... kiss...” she reads as she types. 

“Wait, French? What about, like, American?” 

“Boys love French kissing,” Rue tells her. “Most of them aren’t very good at it, but they seem to like it.”

“Oh,” Lexi says dumbly, again, and then hits herself for not knowing this.

“Okay, I got it,” Rue grins, squishing closer to Lexi and resting her head on her shoulder as she holds the screen in front of them. 

A little intro plays, and then they’re watching a full out porn scene that’s  definitely  not just French kissing.

“Ew!” Lexi and Rue say at exactly the same time, and Rue chucks her phone away with a giggle. 

“Okay, that failed. Um, here - I’ll try to explain, okay?”

“Okay,” Lexi nods. She feels the loss of Rue’s head on her shoulder and shivers slightly. “How?” 

Rue shrugs. “Uh, just... watch me, I guess. Um... so, he’s gonna go in and you kinda just - just purse your lips a bit and when they make contact you uh, you open your - ah, fuck it, it’d be easier if I just showed you.”

“Showed me?” Lexi squeaks.

“Yeah,” Rue says nonchalantly, trying to ignore the fact that it’s eating her up inside. “Come here.” 

Lexi squirms. “Uh, Rue, I don’t know.”

“Oh, come on,” Rue giggles, embarrassed. “It doesn’t mean anything. Just practise, okay?”

“Okay,” Lexi nods, and if Rue notices the suddenly increased pigmentation of her cheeks or the rapid shaking her entire body is now deciding to do, she doesn’t comment. 

“Okay,” Rue breathes, suddenly stuck in a panic of  _fuck I kinda forgot I like girls for a second there_ . She takes a long breath and then locks eyes with Lexi, leaning forward slightly. 

Lexi’s brain goes through a  _shit this is actually happening _ stage before she’s opening her mouth slightly and then -

Her lips touch Rue’s and her eyes droop closed and she concentrates wholly on the fact that Rue’s lips are on hers and they’re moving and it feels fucking amazing but it isn’t supposed to, it’s supposed to be  _just practise _ and she’s supposed to be able to do this with Tucker tonight but after this she’s not sure she ever wants to kiss anyone but Rue again.

But it isn’t right. Rue’s her best friend, not someone she’s allowed to  kiss -  let alone _enjoy_ kissing ! 

But god, is she enjoying it. Rue slips her tongue out gently and brushes it along Lexi’s bottom lip and she feels a shudder run through her and an unfamiliar pulsing awaken in between her thighs. 

Lexi’s read about this. And she knows it’s not supposed to happen when you’re practise kissing. And it’s  _definitely_ not supposed to happen when you’re practise kissing with your best friend. 

She pulls away, convinced there’s something wrong with how she’s feeling because it’s not supposed to feel that good, it’s supposed to feel like that when she kisses someone she likes, someone who’s not her best friend who she’s known since preschool, someone who’s not  Rue . 

Rue’s mind is completely blank except for the iridescent, neon, flashing sign that’s screaming  _YOU’RE REALLY FUCKING GAY _ when she pulls away from Lexi.  At some point, her hand had come up to hold Lexi’s chin and she drops this quickly, feeling a  blush rise up her neck as she tries to control her facial expression and whatever’s happening in her body. 

Lexi is now one hundred percent sure that this isn’t what is supposed to happen during practise kissing and blurts out to Rue’s panicking face “Is this like, really weird and uncomfortable for you?” 

Rue shakes her head. “Uh, no? Not really.” 

This just seems to set in concrete the fact that whatever Lexi’s feeling isn’t  right , and she feels suddenly like she’s about to cry because clearly there’s something wrong with her. “Okay,” she mumbles. “Um. I’m gonna - get ready.” She pulls herself off the couch, feels Rue’s eyes follow her as she hot tails it to the bathroom and sinks down against the back of the door. 

Fuck. There’s this constant tingling in between her legs that she’s certain shouldn’t be there and that she’s not sure how to get rid of. She squeezes her thighs together experimentally and is slightly surprised when it feels...  good . 

With a shaking hand, she brings a single finger to press right where it tingles and has to suppress a gasp. 

And then, though she knows it won’t end well, she calls out. “Rue?” 

Rue, still stuck in a gay daze, yells lazily back. “Mm?” 

Lexi swallows thickly. “Um. I have another question?” 

Rue sits up, maybe too quickly, and makes her way to the other side of the door. “Yeah?” 

“Uh. What if, um, Tucker wants to - uh, touch me?”

Rue’s heart catches in her throat. “Um, it kinda depends if you want him to.” 

Lexi, her heart thumping and unexpected - but nevertheless appreciated - confidence strikes her, swings the door open so she’s facing Rue. “I won’t know what to do.”

“He’ll probably be doing most of the touching,” Rue says dumbly, and Lexi bites her lip - god, it looks hot - and takes another step forward. 

“Could you... could you maybe teach me that too?” 

Rue malfunctions. “Y-You - want me to -“

“To touch me,” Lexi says, swallowing again. “Yeah.” 

“Um, okay.” Rue’s face goes bright red. “Maybe - maybe on the bed?”

“Right,” Lexi nods. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” 

“Yeah,” Rue nods dumbly. Her mouth is completely dry. “The bed.” 

A minute later and Lexi’s on said bed, lower lip sucked between her teeth. 

“S-So, he might touch you - here,” Rue says shakily, her fingers tracing Lexi’s inner thigh. Lexi has to stop herself from gasping, but there’s a noticeable hitch her in her breath. 

“And then - then he’ll probably take your - your underwear off,” Rue fingers awkwardly at the top of Lexi’s panties. “Um-“

“Stop telling me what he’s going to do and uh- teach me,” Lexi says, almost firmly but a little to unconfident to pull it off. 

“I don’t wanna make it weird and uncomfortable,” Rue whispers.

“I’ll - I’ll tell you,” Lexi rasps. “I’ll tell you to stop if it does.”

“Oh - Okay,” Rue nods. Then she slips her fingers beneath the waistline of Lexi’s underwear and pulls gently down until they’re pooled around her ankles. Lexi gasps slightly at the cold air and Rue finds herself feeling very, very gay as she looks down in wonder. 

Almost as in an experiment, her fingers trail fromLexi’s stomach to the soft tufts of hair covering her mound before she whispers “Spread your legs a little more?”

Lexi obliges, a hand snaking down to grip at the sheets beneath her as Rue slips a single finger in experimentally to trace up Lexi’s slit. 

“G-God,” Lexi gasps. 

Rue smiles to herself before she’s taking both of her fingers and dipping them between Lexi’s legs, a little gasp falling from her lips at the wetness she finds there. She finds the source and spreads it over the rest of Lexi, and then bites her lip as she swipes it over her clit almost timidly. 

“ Fuck ,” Lexi gasps, arching her head back to hit the pillow. “_Fuck_, right there.” 

Rue feels her chest thump as she rubs it again, tilting her head up to watch Lexi’s chest rise and fall as she starts to rub circles over her clit with her fingers. 

“F-Fuck,” Lexi pants, her words coming out breathy and short. “Fuck, yes - _Rue_...”

Rue looks back down and gently runs her finger up the side of Lexi’s hooded clit, pressing a little harder as Lexi’s hips buck and she whines slightly. She gathers more of the wetness she found earlier and brings it back up to her clit, spreading it over it and resuming her circles as Lexi’s pants grow louder. 

Leaning down, almost shyly, Rue presses a kiss to the inside of Lexi’s sweaty thigh, feels her own pelvis twinge as Lexi moans lowly, makes a sound that Rue wants to hear over and over again. 

She presses her fingers back to her clit and starts to rub faster, pressing harder as Lexi’s hips grind against her fingers. 

“Fuck!” Lexi cries suddenly. “_Fuck_ \- yes, right there, fuck - right there, Rue, right there -“

Rue, her chest clenching tight at the sounds Lexi’s making and way she can feel the other girl’s body buck up off the bed beneath her, speeds up even more, rubbing directly on Lexi’s clit now, using her middle finger to continuously spread the juices secreting steadily from Lexi’s hole onto her clit. 

Lexi’s mouth falls open and she squeezes her eyes shut as her leg muscles clench and she lifts her hips up again and again. Rue’s fingers keep up, never letting down, and she takes a gasping breath before she’s whining Rue’s name and falling limp onto her bed as pleasure erupts through her body, goosebumps forming all over her skin as it tingles and sparks. 

Rue crawls up next to her with a shit eating grin. “Um. Yeah, so - he might do that.” 

Lexi whimpers tiredly, eyes fluttering closed. “I d-don’t think he will.”

”No?”

”No.”

Rue giggles. “No, I don’t think so either. Guys tend not to care about women.” 

“But girls do?”

”Yeah,” Rue whispers, almost sadly. “Yeah, girls do.”


End file.
